bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 53
試験 |japonia=21 lipca 2018 |opening=Make my story |ending=Long Hope Philia |Poprzedni = Odcinek 52 |Następny = Odcinek 54 }} 試験|Za Shiken}} to pięćdziesiąty trzeci odcinek Boku no Hero Academia, a zarazem piętnasty odcinek 3 sezonu. Fabuła Mei Hatsume jest podekscytowana ideą pomagania Izuku w tworzeniu stylu walki opartego na kopaniu. Mei mówi, że przygotuje nowe części nogawek dla Izuku, a on przypomina jej, że nie chce większych zmian w swoim podstawowym designie. Mei pozostaje podekscytowana wyzwaniem i dostaje pozwolenie od Power Loadera, aby kontynuować. Gdy Izuku i Mei kontynuują rozmowę o zmianie stylu, Ochaco patrzy z przygnębioną miną. Cztery dni później w Sali Gamma, Izuku rozbija spadający kamień, który spadał w kierunku All Mighta, pokazując swój nowy styl walki i ulepszenia kostiumu. Denki i Eijiro pochwalają Izuku za jego nowe ruchy i są zaskoczeni jego nowym stylem walki. Izuku wyjaśnia, że dostał nowe potężne podeszwy od Mei Hatsume i twierdzi, że styl uderzania nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale All Might twierdzi, że jest to duży krok we właściwym kierunku. Shota ostrzega All Mighta, aby pozostał w bezpiecznej odległości od sesji treningowej, aby uniknąć kontuzji. All Might przeprasza Katsukiego, który burzy się krótko po tym, jak mówi All Mightowi, by był bardziej ostrożny. To sprawia, że All Might zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on jest teraz chroniony. Izuku zauważa, że zarówno Denki, jak i Eijiro mają nowe ulepszenia kostiumów. Denki jest podekscytowany swoim nowym stylem, ale przerwał mu przyjazd Vlada Kinga i klasy 1-B. Neito drwi z klasy 1-A jak zwykle i zatrzymuje się, gdy Shota ujawnia, że klasa 1-A i klasa 1-B nie rywalizują ze sobą o tymczasowy licencję na bohatera. Shota wyjaśnia dalej, że większość uczestników egzaminu nie będzie również studentami pierwszego roku i będą mieli więcej doświadczenia niż klasa 1-A. Tej nocy w Dormitoriach dziewczyny odpoczywają razem we wspólnym obszarze. Mina, Toru i Momo rozmawiają o tym, jak ciężko pracują do egzaminu. Momo mówi, że jej ciało nie może jeszcze poradzić sobie z ostateczną techniką, jaki ma na myśli, podczas gdy Tsuyu ujawnia, że jej nowy ruch jest bardziej podobny do żaby niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Grupa stara się zwrócić uwagę Ochaco, ale jej umysł jest gdzie indziej. Tsuyu udaje się przyciągnąć jej uwagę, a Ochaco ujawnia, że jej serce było ostatnio gdzie indziej. Mina uważa, że Ochaco jest zakochana w Tenyi lub Izuku. To zawstydza Ochaco, a ona używa swojego daru, by odpłynąć. Ochaco łapie wzrokiem Izuku ćwiczącego kopnięcia za oknem i patrzy na niego czule. Rankiem w trakcie egzaminu licencjackiego, klasa 1-A podróżuje do Areny Narodowej Dagobah. Minoru jest zdenerwowany tym, czy uda mu się zdobyć swoją licencję, a Shota zachęca swojego ucznia, aby zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy. Shota mówi wszystkim swoim studentom, że jeśli uda im się zdobyć licencje, staną się pół-profesjonalistami. Eijiro jest podekscytowany i inicjuje motto Plus Ultra. Ale przerywa mu Inasa Yoarashi, który sam wypowiada motto liceum U.A.. Kolega z klasy Inasy, Seiji Shishikura, mówi mu, że nie powinien się w to mieszać. Inasa przeprasza, trzaskając głową o ziemię i głośno oświadcza, że jest mu przykro. Shota natychmiast rozpoznaje pierwszego studenta z liceum Shiketsu, najlepszej szkoły dla bohaterów w zachodniej Japonii. Inasa głośno twierdzi, że uwielbia U.A. i chciał powiedzieć Plus Ultra tylko raz w swoim życiu. Shota mówi swojej klasie, że Inasa ma najlepsze wyniki spośród tych, którzy zostali przyjęci na U.A. poprzez rekomendację, ale odrzucił propozycję. Izuku jest zaskoczony faktem, że Inasa jest pierwszoroczniakiem, którego umiejętności są prawdopodobnie wyższe niż umiejętności Shoto. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, Shota zostaje zaczepiony przez Emi Fukukado. Próbuje go rozśmieszyć i flirtuje z nim, ale Shota odrzuca wszystkie jej zaloty. Izuku szczęśliwie wyjaśnia, że Emi jest bohaterem Ms Joke, a jej dar powoduje, że jej ofiary śmieją się w niekontrolowany sposób. Ms Joke wprowadza klasę 2 z Akademii Ketsubutsu. Dwóch jej uczniów, Tatami Nakagame i Yo Shindo, z podekscytowaniem wita klasę 1-A. Yo przedstawia się indywidualnie niektórym uczniom, ale Katsuki odtrąca go, wątpiąc w szczerość Yo w jego słowach. Tatami prosi Shoto o autograf, po obejrzeniu jego występu podczas Festiwalu Sportowego U.A.. Shota każe swoim uczniom przygotować się do egzaminu, a Emi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Shota prawdopodobnie pominął ważną informację podczas tłumaczenia egzaminu dla swoich uczniów. Uczestnicy egzaminu gromadzą się w dużym, prostokątnym pokoju. Yokumiru Mera, pracownik Komisji Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, zwraca się do studentów. Zaczyna od opowiedzenia uczniom, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i jak Komisja ma za mało personelu. Yokumiru wyjaśnia, że egzamin jest bezpłatny dla wszystkich. Bohaterowie bardzo szybko reagują na sytuacje kryzysowe, dzięki czemu uczniowie będą testowani na szybkość. Aby to osiągnąć, tylko pierwszych 100 uczniów z 1540 zebranych do egzaminu, którzy ukończyli pierwszy test, przejdzie na następny. Każdy uczeń ma sześć czerwonych kulek i trzy cele do połączenia z ich ciałem, gdzie są widoczne dla innych. Uczniowie muszą trafić cele innych uczniów - gdy uczeń trafi wszystkie cele, odpadnie, a ktokolwiek zostanie trafiony przez trzecią piłkę, przegrywa. Uczestnicy muszą wyeliminować dwóch uczniów, aby przejść do kolejnej fazy egzaminu. Prostokątny pokój rozwija się i odsłania dużą arenę o różnych środowiskach. Yokumiru przypisuje swoje zmęczenie pracy związanej z odkrytą rzeźbą terenu. Na trybunach Emi siedzi niedaleko Shoty i żartuje. Mówi o Shotcie, który ma dwudziesty uczniów i że to niezwykłe, że jeszcze nikogo nie wyrzucił. Potem Emi postanawia wydobyć informację, dlaczego Shota jeszcze nie powiedział swojej klasie. Izuku zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie pozostaną z uczniami ze swojej szkoły i sugeruje, żeby klasa 1-A poruszała się jako jednostka. Katsuki natychmiast odchodzi, a Eijiro goni za nim. Shoto także odchodzi, ponieważ trudno jest mu użyć jego daru w dużej grupie. Izuku twierdzi, że jest to kiepski pomysł, by walczyć samemu, gdyż z powodu Festiwalu Sportowego U.A., każdy już wie o umiejętnościach klasy 1-A. Emi mówi, że chociaż test jest zawsze inny, jedna tradycja pozostaje taka sama na każdym egzaminie: natychmiastowe miażdżenie uczniów U.A.. Yo Shindo prowadzi atak, gdy on i jego rówieśnicy rzucają piłki w klasę 1-A. Izuku natychmiast przeciwstawia się kopnięciem w stylu strzeleckim, a jego rówieśnicy bronią się za pomocą swoich darów. Shota wyjaśnia, że nie powiedział swoim uczniom, ponieważ nie zmieniłoby to faktu, że będą musieli pokonywać przeszkody, jakie muszą robić prawdziwi bohaterowie każdego dnia. Mówi również, że dary bohaterów są również powszechnie znane i przeprasza, że jego uczniowie są bardziej zaawansowani niż jej. Izuku prowadzi swoich kolegów z klasy i zachęca ich do kontynuowania walki. Postacie *Izuku Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Power Loader *Katsuki Bakugo *Gran Torino *All Might *Eraserhead *Denki Kaminari *Eijiro Kirishima *Kyoka Jiro *Shoto Todoroki *Koji Koda *Itsuka Kendo *Vlad King *Neito Monoma *Fumikage Tokoyami *Hanta Sero *Mina Ashido *Tsuyu Asui *Momo Yaoyorozu *Toru Hagakure *Mezo Shoji *Mashirao Ojiro *Rikido Sato *Yuga Aoyama *Minoru Mineta *Camie Utsushimi *Seiji Shishikura *Nagamasa Mora *Inasa Yoarashi *Ms. Joke *Itejiro Toteki *Tatami Nakagame *Yo Shindo *Shikkui Makabe en:Episode 53 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu